


I'll Find The Words (Before You'll Leave Me Today)

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Touring, the boys on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam and zayn have a hard time to figure it out while as louis and harry just go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find The Words (Before You'll Leave Me Today)

**Author's Note:**

> yea, had an idea and here it is  
> hope you enjoy!

The clock had just hit 12am when the church tower started to peal. A Ding and Dong sound in different otaves filled the night. The five boys in the bus started to groan. They had just fallen asleep about five minutes ago.

To stop the tour bus near a church wasn't one of the best idea's their management had, the boys were sure. But the back yard from the church was the only big spot where the bus could park without causing trouble for other car drivers.

 

"How many times does this shit do the thing?" An annoyed and tired irish voice filled the silence in the bus. "twelve times" A voice answered. "Fuck this" Another voice groaned and then you heard bed sheets moving and disagreeing moans from all five boys. Some were holding their pillows over their heads to dull the sound but it didn't work, while others held their hands to their ears hoping this would work, but it didn't either.

 

"Holy fuck, shut up" A high pitched voice yelled through the bus. "To yell at the clock isn't stopping it either" A voice answered. A few moments passed and then it was quiet. Each boy turned around in their bunks to get comfortable again to sleep but the silence didn't last for long. A dog started to bark and it wouldn't shut up until the boys were too tired and their body had no other choice than to shut down and rest.

~

 

"I'm so tired, stupid dog" Harry groaned as he let himself drop next to Louis onto the couch in the bus the next day. "Oh, you heard that fucker too? I thought that I hallucinated" Louis said "Nah, I heard that beast too" Niall rubbed his tired eyes as he opened the cupboard to get a mug out. "Anyone else wants a tea?" He asked and looked to Harry and Louis who were sitting behind him. "Yes" The two answered at the same time.

 

The curly haired boy let his head drop on the older boy's shoulder. "Where are Liam and Zayn?" Harry asked. "Recording" Louis said and pointed with his finger towards the church before he laid his other arm around the boy next to him. "This is crazy, are we really recording today in a church? I hope Jesus doesn't mind or we'll go straight to hell" Niall said while he waited for the water to boil.

 

"We are not actually recording in the church, there is a seperate room behind the actual church" Louis answered. "That's weird" Harry said "I know, it's been used for teenage meetings" Louis shrugged.

When the boys were half done with their tea's, Liam and Zayn got in. "I'm going back to bed, don't wake me up until the bus is on fire" Zayn groaned and climbed right back into his bunk. "Normally Liam is the grumpy one" Louis stated and locked eyes with the other brown eyed boy who was standing infront of him. "No time for being grumpy, I'm meeting someone" Liam said and Niall and Harry whistled "With who?" Louis asked and raised one eyebrow. "Someone" Liam shrugged and grabbed his phone which laid on the table. "Call me when we are leaving" He said before he left the bus. Louis quick let his eyes move to Zayn's bunk, that would explain the black haired boy's grumpyness.

To Zayn  
You alright? You want a cuddle from the Tommo?  
-Louis

 

The thing was, Louis knew about Zayn's feelings towards the other brown eyed boy. He had known ever since the x-factor, though it took a long time till Zayn built enough trust towards the eldest to talk to him about it. Actually it wasn't Zayn's choice to let the older boy know about his feelings, but the older boy was so open about his own sexuallity and Zayn was so confused about his own feelings so he had to talk to someone about it. Louis immediately knew who Zayn was talking about and since then, the two have become a lot closer.

To Louis  
I'm fine Lou. Just need a rest.  
-Zayn

Louis sighed to himself and started to play with Harry's hair. He really didn't notice it anymore when he was curling his fingers in the other boy's hair or if he was moving his hand up and down the younger boy's back. Sometimes, he even caught himself playing with the boy's fingers but Harry never mentioned it or made a sign to be uncomfortable with it. That was what Louis loved about Harry and about the others. He could hug them and be close to them without them feeling weird, like he had heard a few times from his friends when he went to school a few years back.

Because he was a boy who liked other boys and some of his friends were being a dick about it.

But not his boys here.

He loved them, every single one of them. But the thing was, he never was suddenly in Niall's lap or would nuzzle his face into Liam's neck when he felt like it, he also never found himself staring at Zayn like he was one of the prettiest boys he had ever seen in his life, don't get him wrong, Zayn was pretty and Louis was sure that he was one of the first ones on the '5 most beautiful people Louis had ever seen' list, but Zayn was pretty and Harry was Harry.

 

His brown curls falling softly over his head, sometimes they fell into the younger boys face so he had to brush them to the side with his hand. On good days he was doing it every few seconds. Harry himself got frustrated about it but Louis was just smiling to himself and sometimes giggled when the younger boy would sigh and end up leaving the hair over his eyes. -And the eyes, Louis had to bite his lip when he thought about the eyes, those green sparkly eyes that always would stare right back at Louis. The older boy never felt anyone else giving him the feeling like they could look right into his soul.

 

"Harry, let's go recording" Paul said as he looked into the bus. "Where are Liam and Zayn?" He asked as he patted Harry's back as the younger boy walked past him out of the bus. "Liam went to meet someone and Zayn is in his bunk" Louis said and Paul nodded. "Tell Liam to be back by 2:20pm, we will leave half past two" He said and walked away with Harry.

"I'll text Li" Niall said and typed on his phone a message. "You wanna play some footie before we are gonna be trapped in the bus for god-knows how long?" Louis asked and Niall nodded. "Of course" The blond boy dropped his phone onto the table and walked outside to get the ball from the trunk of the bus.

"Zayn?" Louis asked careful and knocked gently against the wooden bunk where Zayn was hiding in.

No answer.

"I know you are not sleeping" Louis said worried.

No answer.

Louis opened the curtain and saw his younger friend facing him with closed eyes and a notebook infront of him with a pen still resting in his hand. Louis leaned over to turn the soft light off in Zayn's bunk, he petted over the boy's cheek, knowing the younger boy was just pretending so Louis would leave him alone. The older boy let the curtain fall shut again and then he followed Niall outside.

~

 

"Lou" Harry poked his friend. "Lou, get up" The older boy groaned and turned around. "Louis" "What do you want?" The older boy groaned. His voice was still raspy from sleep. "I gotta go pee but you are laying ontop of me, I can't move" Louis cracked his eyes open, he still felt the bus driving in a fast and steady pace. He groaned. "But only because it's you" He yawned and sat up, he noticed his head had been resting on Harry's lap. He blushed lightly but closed his eyes as he leaned his head behind him on the back rest of the couch.

 

He felt eyes on himself, he opened his own again and catched Zayn's brown ones staring right back. "What?" Louis asked. "Nothing" Zayn shrugged with a grin. Louis rolled his eyes and closed them again.

~

 

"Who is Larry Stylinson?" Louis acted like the interviewer as he shut the hotelroom door close behind him and Harry later that day. "Can't they leave us alone for one day?" He added and laid his arm over his eyes while he let himself fall backwards on the bed. "I think it's funny to see that not even Liam and Zayn can get to our level" Harry shrugged. "Don't you find it annoying?" Louis groaned. Harry looked to the floor. "So, you think our friendship is annoying?" Harry asked hurt and looked at his friend on the bed. Louis sat up "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, they could ask about Liam and Zayn for once or someone else. How many times do I have to say that there is nothing between us?" Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well anyways, I'm gonna play some golf, see ya later" Harry said and left his grumpy friend in the room behind.

 

The past few weeks Louis would get pissed whenever their friendship was questioned in interviews or by fans they met on the street.

Harry wasn't in the mood to be alone now so he knocked on Niall's door, maybe he wanted to play some golf with him. After a few knocks, the blond boy opened the door. "Hey Harry, what's up?" "Wanna play some golf?" "Sure" Niall agreed right away and walked outside with Harry.

 

"What's the matter with Louis lately?" Niall asked as they walked out of the hotel. Harry shrugged "He seems to be a little sentensive at the moment" Niall said. "Yeah, I think he is just homesick" Harry suggested. "Yeah, maybe. I am too, I guess we all are" Harry nodded "Haven't been home in a long time" "Same" Niall nodded before they stopped at the lend house.

~

 

"Where is Liam?" Louis asked as he sat down next to Zayn on the bed who was doodling on a notebook. "Don't know and don't care" The boy said and continued drawing. Louis looked at the notebook and spotted a picture of Liam in a bus that is on fire. "Wow, you are handling the crush well, I'm proud of you" Louis joked. "Not in the mood Louis" "Alright, what happened?" "Doesn't matter" Yes it does"

No answer.

"Listen, you are drawing Liam dying, what did he do?" Louis bumbed his friend softly with his shoulder. Zayn pressed his lips together. "Nothing, he is a dick" Zayn said while his eyes still were focused on the paper infront of him. Louis grabbed for the pen which caused Zayn to make a large line through the picture. "Louis" Zayn complained while he got hold of the pen himself again. The boy started to look at the picture and then he let it out. - He let it all out.

The frustration. The anger. Everything. Zayn was pressing the pen onto the picture and drew all over Liam's face so there was no face to be seen anymore, just the body and the burning bus. Louis reached over for his friend and pulled him into his chest. "Tell me, I know you want to" He said calm. "He kissed me" Zayn said and silence filled the room.

~

 

2 Days ago

 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Zayn on the grass. "Just doodling to get my mind off things" Zayn said and looked up to Liam. -If Liam only knew that Zayn was talking about him. "Like what?" "Stuff, you know" Zayn looked up, he had to squeeze his eyes because the sun was shining right into his face. "Tell me, you know you can talk to me" "I know Li" Zayn smiled and looked back down onto his notebook. "Can I see?" Liam pointed to the notebook, asking for permission. Zayn nodded and turned the notebook aorund so Liam could have a better look on the paper. The younger boy scooted closer to Zayn so their shoulders were touching. They sat next to each other and looked at the drawing. "It's not finished yet" Zayn said to interup the silence.

 

"I like it" Liam said. Zayn smiled, Liam always liked Zayn's drawings, he understood them. "You always do" Zayn chuckled and closed the notebook. "Because you are a great artist" Liam said and Zayn blushed and looked away. "Shut up" He said. "No really" Liam said, he raised his hand and laid it on Zayn's shoulder so the other boy would look at him. They locked eyes. "You are really great" Liam said a little quieter. A smile crossed Zayn's lips. "Thanks" "I mean you are really great" Liam said again. Zayn grabbed for the pen and the notebook to get up and leave but instead, he grabbed for Liam's hand on accident. The black haired boy looked down and blushed as he saw his hand resting on Liam's. He wanted to pull it back but Liam started to gentle move his thumb over Zayn's hand.

 

The older boy looked up once again, Liam was closer this time, their eyes met, there wasn't much of a space between them. The black haired boy opened his mouth to say something but before he could think of anything to say, Liam was kissing him.

 

Zayn kissed him back, carefuly, slowly and hesitant, just in case he would wake up again and figure out he was dreaming again. But plump lips kept pressing back against his own, Zayn could taste it was indeed Liam who kissed him. Zayn felt a hand slightly touching his cheek, then he leaned in closer to deepen the kiss.

 

Liam's phone started to vibrate in his pants and both immediately pulled away from each other, not sharing a look or exaching a word, Zayn grabbed for his things before he got up and walked away.

 

They hadn't talked about it. There was nothing to talk about as Liam told him the next day how excited he was to meet that girl whose name Zayn had forgotten, not that he cared about her anyways. Zayn saw in Liam's eyes that he didn't want to talk about what had happened, Liam just wanted to forget it and act like they didn't share such a sweet kiss. So Zayn went along with it, smiled and wished him good luck before they walked into the studio to record a few lines for their new album.

~

 

Louis sighed after Zayn had told him. "You want me to talk to him?" "No, I just want to move on, you know" "But he did kiss you so there have to be some feelings on his side aswell" "No Louis, just leave it be, alright?" "I won't, Liam needs to stop being such a dick about it and just admit what he feels" "Well, he clearly doesn't have any feelings for me because then he wouldn't hang out with that girl" "You know what I think, I think Liam is just a big coward who is running away" "Well then let him, I don't care" "You do care, because you are hurt by that and I'm not letting my best friend getting hurt" "I really appreciate your concern Louis, but I can handle this really well" "I saw" Louis nodded with a raised eyebrow while he pointed to the notebook. Zayn blushed "I do much better now" The black haired boy said.

A moment of silence fell between them.

"Lou?" Louis looked up to lock eyes with Zayn. This wasn't a normal nickname that the other boys used other than Harry. "Why do you start to get so pissed about all the questions about you and Harry?" Zayn finished his question. Louis sighed. "Doesn't matter"

Silence.

"It's just getting annoying, you know" Louis said then "Why?" "Just getting annoying, I have said so many times that there is nothing between Harry and me" The eldest said before he got up and walked out of the room before Zayn could ask anything else. But there wasn't anything else to ask or talk about. The reaction was obvious on what was going on. Louis wasn't that type of person who would block Zayn out. The younger boy wasn't surprised really, he knew, everyone knew that there was something there between Louis and Harry. Something special.

~

 

Louis was poking in his greens on his plate. "Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked worried as he continued to watch Louis poking into the peas. "I'm fine H, just not hungry" Harry bit his lip, he catched the other boys eyes, who shrugged. The younger one looked back to the eldest "I'm sorry because of earlier today, I didn't want to upset you" Harry apologized for earlier when they were talking about the interview. "You didn't Harry, really" Louis felt bad, he hated when Harry blamed himself everytime Louis was in a bad mood. "It's not because of that" Louis said. "But then what is it?" "Nothing" Louis said and got up from the table. The four boys watched him walking away.

 

Harry let his fork drop into his plate, he had lost his apetite aswell. "Let him get some steam off" Zayn said as he laid his hand comforting on Harry's shoulder. "How was your date, Liam?" Niall asked instead to change the subject. Zayn locked eyes with Niall and then with Liam. The two held their eye contact for quite awhile until Zayn got up and followed Louis. Liam bit his lip and looked into his plate before he got up too but walked into the other direction than the two before him. Niall and Harry raised an eyebrow. -Did they miss something?

~

 

Louis turned in his bed. Usually Harry would have come over by now and would have climbed into Louis' bed so they could spent the night telling bad jokes to each other and they would laugh into the darkness until the sun would shine through the windows. But Harry didn't come. Louis sat up knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sighed and made his way towards the door. The tired boy walked into the hallway, past Niall's and Liam's room to get to Harry's.

Louis opened the door, quietly and carefully to not wake up Harry if the younger boy was sleeping, which Louis doubted. And he was right. Harry was starring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head and the blanket only covered his lower section so his bare chest and tummy were showing. Louis stopped for a second to look at the boy. The moonlight from outside gave him a soft white glow, even from the distance Louis could see the strong pink color of the other boy's lips. He took a deep breath in before he approached the bed. The smaller boy shoved the blankets to the side and scooted closer to the stronger and bigger body next to him.

"You didn't come" Louis whispered as he cuddled closer to Harry's strong shoulder. "I thought you were still mad at me" Harry said as he laid his arm around Louis so he could pull the smaller boy closer to himself. "No, I'm not" Louis said and nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry's neck. " Is everything fine between us?" Harry asked hopeful. "Yes, we never were not fine, were we?" Louis asked worried. "No" Harry said. The older boy took a deep breath in, he smiled as he smelled the sweet sense of Harry. He always wondered how Harry's neck would feel under his lips, how he would taste.

"What was the matter with Zayn today?" "He is just a little love sick" "By who?" Harry asked curious. "You know" Louis said. "Liam?" "Yep" "Poor guy" "He is even worse, Liam kissed him the other day" "I'm not surprised, I knew this would happen" "We all did" Louis said.

"And what's the matter with you?" Harry asked careful. "What do you mean?" "You are acting weird. Are you sure you are not mad at me?" "Pretty sure H" Louis said and turned his head so he looked up at Harry, the younger boy looked down. "Stop worrying about me, alright?" "I can't, because I care about you" Louis bit his lips. "I know, but I'm fine" Harry pressed his eyes together. "Please don't lie. Just don't say anything at all if you don't want to be honest with me" "I am being honest Harry" Louis said while their eyes still were locked with each other.

"No you are not" Harry said. "You wouldn't be here if you were fine" He added "I just missed you" Louis said honest. Harry swallowed. "I missed you too Lou" "Let's just sleep, alirght? I'm tired" "Alright" Harry agreed.

~

Louis woke up the next day, he tried to ignore the patterns that were drawn on his naked shoulder. The touch was soft and soothing, Louis nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder "You are up" Harry said, his voice was just as soft as the touch of his fingers on his shoulder. He must have been awake for a while.

"Yep, you too" Louis stated. Harry chuckled "Indeed" "How long?" Louis asked curious as he followed Harry's fingers on his skin in his mind. "Don't know, but it was still dark outside" "What? Why didn't you go back to sleep?" Louis asked and cleared his throat to get rid of his raspy morning voice. "Didn't want to" He said and rested his head on Louis'.

A smile crept on Louis' lips, he loved morning cuddles with Harry, the only thing that was missing were his lips on Harry's while their hands explored every inch of the other ones body while their tongues were connected in their mouths. But that was just a dream, a picture in his mind, it was something his heart wanted but his brain knew better. It wouldn't work.

"Haz?" "Yea?" His voice sounded hopeful and caring. Louis wanted to ask him if he could imagine to fall in love with his best friend, he really wanted to but he chickened out. "Do you think I could talk to Liam about Zayn?" Harry was quiet for a moment. "You can try. Though I doubt it that he will tell you anything, he is scared. I think there is much more that keeps Liam from letting himself fall for Zayn" Louis wanted to answer but they got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yea?" Harry said loud enough so the person on the other side of door would hear it. The door opened slowly and Liam poked his head into the room. "Louis?" He asked quiet and bit his lip. His eyes looked puffy and red. The boy chewed nervous on his botton lip while he locked eyes with Louis. Louis swallowed. "I'm coming" Louis assured and smiled at his younger friend at the door.

Louis took in a deep breath, he didn't plan on leaving Harry so soon. "I'll be back" Louis said to Harry and left the warm cozy bed, he grabbed for a shirt that he had found from Harry on the floor and walked into the hallway to find Liam leaning against the wall next to the door staring on the floor.

"You alright there Li?" He asked and placed himself next to Liam. "Can we go into my room?" Liam asked while his eyes were still focused on the ground. "Sure, let's go" Louis said and lead Liam back into his room.

"I kissed Zayn" Liam blurred out right after the door fell shut behind them. Louis followed Liam to the couch and sat down next to him. The younger boy hid his face in both of his palms while his ellbows rested on his knees. Louis laid his arm comforting around the other boy. "I know, he told me"

Silence.

"You hurt him Li" Louis said then. The younger boy looked up. "What?" "You just can't kiss someone and then start dating someone else one day after it happened, he feels like shit" Louis said. Liam let his eyes wander back to the ground.

"Is there a reason why you started to date that girl just one day after the kiss?" Louis asked careful. He knows how scary it can be to suddenly have feelings for your best friend. "I want to help you, you know, I care about you" Louis said. "I know Louis, it's just, i'm scared" "Of what?" Louis asked quiet. "Zayn" Liam said careful. "You are scared of Zayn?" Louis chuckled, he knew how Liam meant it but he loved teasing his boys. "Not the right moment Louis" Liam said but couldn't hide a smile himself.

"You know how I meant it" Liam said then. "I know, but why?" Louis said. "Because it can ruin so much" "What could be ruined?" Louis asked. "Everything. Our friendship" "You have already done that Li" "What?" Liam asked shocked. "You kissed him and then started to date someone else, how do you think he feels?" "I thought it was the right desicon to pretend like I didn't feel anything" "So you did feel something?" Louis asked curious and Liam nodded. "What if he did too?" Louis stated.

Silence.

"I don't think so, I am me, he is he, he could have anyone" "But what if he wants you?" "He doesn't" "You don't know that" "What should I do?" "Ask him" Louis said with a smile. Liam looked up and catched his eyes. "Ask him" Liam shook laughing his head. "You have lost your mind bro" Liam said before he got up and walked out of the room.

Louis nodded to himself. Yes, he had lost his mind.

"Lou?" Harry got into the room "Curly" Louis got up "I'm hungry let's grab something to eat" The older boy said and pulled the younger one out of the room to get something to eat.

~

Liam stood infront of Zayn's room, he hesitated a second before he knocked on the door. "It's open" He heard Zayn's voice from inside. Liam took another breath and walked in. "Oh, it's you" Zayn said and looked at his drawing for a second before he looked back up. "Yeah, it's me" Liam said "Can I sit down?" He asked nervous and pointed to the bed where Zayn laid on.

"We just kissed Liam, I didn't turn into some murderer" Zayn said confident and started to scribble on his notebook again. "Yeah, right" Liam said and held his own hands and sat down next to Zayn so his back was resting against the head rest of the bed. "Why are you here?" Zayn asked then. Liam shrugged. "We haven't talked much lately"

"Since you kissed me, actually" Zayn said like it wouldn't matter to him. Liam sighed. "And you walked away without saying anything" The younger boy argued back. Zayn looked up and locked eyes with him. "It wasn't me who said the next day that they were meeting some stupid girl" Zayn hissed. "Danielle is a nice girl, you don't know her" I don't want to know her" The black haired boy said back.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me anyways if you were having a date the next day" Zayn said angry. "I wasn't thinking" Liam said without thinking about it. "Of course you didn't. you never do" Zayn said quiet. "Why are you mad anyways!?" "I'm not mad! Why did you even come here in the first place?" Zayn said and looked up to Liam. "I don't know" Liam crossed his arms infront of his chest. "You weren't thinking, again, were you?" Zayn said annoyed. "Yeah, I didn't" Liam said calmer.

"I'm sorry, I guess" Liam said quiet to fill the silence. "For what?" Zayn asked confused. "For making things awkward between us" He said. "So you are apologizing that you kissed me?" Zayn asked. Liam shrugged. "It obviously ruined things between us" "Ok, if you think so" Zayn shrugged. "What do you think?" "I don't know, just be with that girl, I don't care" Zayn said without taking his eyes away from his notebook.

"You act like this is all my fault" Liam said "Well, you kissed me" "But you kissed back" "You started to date that girl not 24 hours later" "You walked away first" "Just drop it Liam, you didn't think, you said it yourself, just leave it" Zayn said and looked back on his picture.

"I didn't come here to fight with you" "Well, you do a terrible job of that" Zayn said and continued to draw. "Like I said, you are not making it any easier if you don't tell me what you think" "You never said what you think about it either" Zayn looked up "About what?" Liam asked. Zayn sighed. "You know what, just forget it. Do what you want and the next time think before you kiss someone. I don't want anyone to get hurt" Zayn said pissed and got up from the bed, the older boy had left the room before Liam could blink.

~

Later that day the boy's went to the concert venue to prepare for the show. "Hey Zayn, did you talk to Liam?" Louis asked as he and Harry walked into the common room. Only Zayn was in there, staring at some fruits in a bowl. "Don't mention his name around me, thank you" Zayn groaned "Alright" Harry patted Louis' back and left the room.

"What happened?" "Nothing. You want some grapes?" Zayn asked and picked a grape away from its shrub and looked at it before he shoved it into his mouth. "Do I need to beat him?" Louis asked and sat down next to the boy. "I don't care what you do to him, he could just be run over by a truck and I wouldn't mind. He even could be pushed down a waterfall and drown" Zayn pouted and swallowed. "Alrighty, we don't want to exeggerate it"

"He wasn't thinking, that's what he told me. Idiot" Zayn hissed. "What did you say?" Louis asked and Zayn shrugged. "You know, this wasn't all his fault, you could have stayed but you walked away" "But he fucking had a date the next day and told me about it like it was the most exciting thing he has ever done" "Nah, I bed the most exciting thing was when he walked in on Harry and me having a group wank" Louis said sure of himself.

Zayn widened his eyes "What?" Louis laughed "Just kidding, he never walked in on us" Zayn laughed but then got serious "Wait, you and Harry did- what?" Louis laughed. "Yea, a few times actually" Zayn squeezed his eyes "I hate you, why would you tell me that. Why would you give me this pictures in my head?" Louis shrugged "Don't know, to cheer you up" "You shocked me, but didn't cheer me up, but thanks for trying" Zayn said.

"You know that you and Liam will handle that. Just give it some time" "Nah, I'm done with him" "We both know that's not true" "At least let me try" Zayn pouted. "You two should be honest with each other" Louis said. "We were, he said he didn't think, I said I don't care what he is doing" "You and me know that you both lied"

~

Harry and Louis laid in bed that night. "Haz, promise me that we won't end up like Liam and Zayn one day" "What do you mean?" "Like, that their- I don't know, just promise me to be honest with me, alright? Tell me a few days before a date, that you are talking to a girl, alright?" Harry chuckled "Scared that I will kiss you and tell you I have been seeing someone?" Louis chuckled too "Yeah, I'm serious, if you are coming out of nowhere, one day, saying you have a girlfriend I will lose my shit" "Don't worry Lou, I would tell you" "Good"

"But, if I would kiss you, would you kiss me back?" Harry asked curious and looked to Louis. The older boy turned his head aswell. "Don't know, depends on if you are a good kisser or not. But I think I would because it's you" "Really?" "Yea, Imagine how awkward this would be if you'd kiss me and I just wouldn't kiss you back, I know that it would make me feel like shit if it was happening to me" "If I wouldn't kiss you back?" "Yes, I mean, generally" Louis said and Harry nodded.

"I wonder how it feels" Harry suddenly said "What? To kiss me?" The older boy chuckled. "I mean generally, a boy" "Ask Liam or Zayn" Louis said and chuckled. "Liam said it felt good" Harry said. "Well then I guess it feels good" "Aren't you curious though?" Harry asked. "I guess it won't feel any different than to kiss a girl, the lips might just be a bit rougher and stronger maybe? I don't know" "I didn't ask that" Harry said then and turned around on his back. Louis did the same.

"Damn Lou, do I have to ask you like a child asking for permisson to go to the bathroom in school?" Harry said a little nervous. Louis laughed "Would be a start, wouldn't it" "Don't embaress me infront of you, I hate that" "You want something from me not the other way around" Louis teased and looked at Harry. The yonger boy turned his head too. They locked eyes. "Well if you insist" The younger boy sat up and cleared his throat. "Mr.Tomlinson, may I have the permisson to kiss you just to stop my thirst of knowing how it feels to kiss a boy" Louis laughed "Don't ever, call me Mr.Tomlinson again H, I feel like a pedohile" "Well, I thought a role play would be fun for the first kiss" Harry winked and Louis laughed.

"You haven't answered my question yet" Harry said nervous and bit his lip. "Yes, Harry, you may kiss me for your personal interessent" "You are an idiot" Harry chuckled. "Well then, come on, come closer" Louis said and Harry blushed but did as told. The younger boy hovered over the other boy so his hands were resting next to Louis' head on the matress. "This feels weird Lou" "Oh you think?" Louis asked while he laid his arms around Harry's neck with a smirk on his lips. "No" Harry said quiet then. "Good, because I don't think so either" Louis breathed out before the distance between them was closed and their lips brushed softly against each other.

Louis felt goosbumbs building underneath his fingertips on Harry's neck. Louis felt also a shiver going down his own spinal. It felt good, it felt more than good. That was the best kiss he ever had in his life, he was sure. He wasn't sure if he loved how their lips just melted together as one or the smell and taste of Harry, after a while Louis was sure, it was both. It was the way Louis could feel it was Harry underneath his fingertips, the way he could smell him when their pulled back for a brief second to breath inbetween their kisses and the way Harry's sweet lips tasted and kept brushing against his own like Harry was just as eager like himself to feel the other boy's lips as much as possible.

The same thought went through their minds. What was going to happen afterwards? Would they end up like Liam and Zayn, hiding and running away from what they feel. Will only one be honest and seem like an idiot or will they both tell each other the truth. That they liked it, that they wanted more, that they are ready to take their relationship to a new level. A level that both of them have been graving for, for months or even years now. That they want to feel each others lips for the rest of their lives and hold each other close more often, not just at night when it's just the two of them, but even during the day.

"Honestly?" Louis said as they pulled back a little further so they could look into each other eyes. Harry bit his lip but let Louis continue. "I have been waiting for this" The eldest said with a blush and looked down while his hands were still around Harry's neck. "Me too" Harry said with a big grin. Louis looked back up and smiled aswell before he pulled Harry back in for another kiss.

~

"Is this alright?" Harry asked careful as he tangled their fingers together while they were walking down the hallway in the hotel to get to the lobby the next morning. "Yea, more than alright" Louis smiled and pecked Harry's lips while they waited for the elevator to come.

In the lobby, the two boys walked with a big smile towards the others. "Good morning, what a beautiful day" Louis beamed and squeezed Harry's hand gently between their bodies. Zayn groaned dissapproval and Liam stayed quiet. His eyes were fixed on the black haired boy who stared on the ground. "Morning" Niall was the only one looking at them but didn't notice their hands yet. "Why so happy?" Niall teased with a grin.

Harry shrugged. "Just got a boyfriend yesterday" He smiled and leaned against Louis. The other two now looked at the couple too. "What?" Liam asked confused "How?" Zayn furrowed his eyebrow "Finally" Niall cheered and pulled the two boys into a hug. "How did that happen?" Niall asked as he pulled away again.

The two boys shrugged and followed Paul's lead out of the hotel.

~

"How come, I didn't think you'd admit it yet" Niall asked Harry and Louis as the bus drove them away. "It just kind of did, yesterday, we thought before we would mess everything up like two others-" Louis stopped and looked to Liam and Zayn with the other two for a second before Harry continued. "So we thought we'd just skip the whole denying part and make out right away" Liam looked out of the window, ignoring the boys and Zayn sighed. He was happy for his friends, but it made him jealous, if Liam wouldn't be so complicated they could be together too.

"I'm not denying anything" Liam complained "Yes you do" Louis said and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "You can be happy that none of you run away" Liam added then and looked out of the window. "Or that the other didn't have a date the next day" Zayn added and looked with a pout out of the other window. "Yo guys, no cat fighting I'm inbetween you" Niall warned. Both of the boys at the window kicked niall against the ankle. "Ouch" Niall said and gave both boys a slap on the head. The two ignored it though.

~

"Are you two going to ignore each other for longer?" Louis asked as he came out of the shower in bus. They were on another highway, off to another city, their adrenalin from the show was still high in their blood.

"We are not ignoring each other" Liam said and got up to get a shower himself. "How hard can it be to be honest about it?" Niall sighed "I'm going to bed, good night" Niall said pissed. He hated it when there was some unwelcome tension in the air.

The three boys watched after Niall until he disappeared in his bunk. The couple followed aswell, leaving Zayn alone.

~

It wasn't until the next day as the sun started to set when Liam and Zayn talked. It wasn't planned really, They were at a hotel and it cooled off just a bit as the sun started to disappear. Zayn decided to go to the pool for a cigerette and a few relaxing minutes. It was quiet and no one was in sight, exactly what Zayn wanted. He lit his cig and took a deep breath. "Can I have one too?" Zayn looked to his left and saw Liam, he had still his shades on, Zayn guessed he had been laying here for a while.

"Sure" He mumbled and handed Liam one with a lighter. He watched the other boy breathing a long steam of smoke out. "Niall is really pissed, isn't he?" Liam asked and locked eyes with Zayn for a second before the black haired boy looked down. "Yeah" was all that Zayn said. "I wanted to apologize to Niall but I figured I didn't hurt him" Zayn nodded along. "Did I hurt you?" Liam asked then and bit his lip after he had taken another drag in. "Yes" Zayn said while he breathed the smoke out. "You hurt me too" Liam said then and threw the cig on the ground and took a stone he found to make to make it stop burning.

Zayn didn't say anything, he just kept sucking on his cig. "You are right, I shouldn't have walked away" Zayn said then. "I shouldn't have told you about the date" Liam said. "I guess we both fucked up at that" Zayn said as he let his cig fall next to Liam's.

"Yeah" Liam agreed and took the stone to put it on the Zayn's cig aswell. "I feel like you are right, we should just forget it, it ruined our friendship and i miss you" Zayn said honest and looked up. Liam nodded. "But what if it will happen again?" Liam asked. "It won't" Zayn assured and got up. "But what if?" Liam asked again and stood up aswell. "Then I'll hope we'll figure it out better than this time" He said. Zayn wanted to turn around, but Liam held on to his hand.

"What about we'll find it out now?" He asked nervous. "What?" Zayn asked confused while Liam pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Zayn kissed back.

"And? What do you think we should do that we won't ignore each other again?" Liam asked while their foreheads were still touching "I don't know, just kiss me again" Zayn pleaded. "Why don't you kiss me?" Liam teased. "I hate you" Zayn said but kissed him anyways.


End file.
